


Rescue Mission

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is on the run, Steve finds a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sr_ldws challenge on LJ

"Kono?"

The earpiece only clicks and Danny clenches his jaw, pushing through the crowd. "Kono?"

It looks like half of Waikiki is in this street, and they're screaming, singing and cheering and whatever the hell this is. There are people dressed in bed sheets for God's sake.

Danny curses Hawaii again: stupid, crazy place on earth; although he has the sinking feeling that it's not an island thing.

"Chin? Can you hear me?" Danny whispers.

"Dammit, I need help, guys."

There's a man shouting something Danny can't understand and Danny makes the mistake to turn around, seeing the two muscles following him, cutting an isle into the crowd.

"Steve, please," Danny mutters.

He is undercover; he's not even supposed to be here, and if the two apes catch him, the whole thing is gonna blow up.

Danny keeps on moving, gently pushing two girls to the side. "Steve, come on!"

It's going to be too late.

There's a building in front of Danny, doors closed and barriers on both sides, built to keep the crowd in check.

It also means that Danny has nowhere to go.

"Shit, shit, shit." Danny swallows, adrenaline spiking fast through his veins.

Suddenly there's movement, high-pitched screams and people whooping, clapping their hands. Danny turns around and sees a man fly through the air, only in a toga and grinning like a maniac. Danny can also see the two guys, coming closer.

The next second he's pulled around.

"Play along," McGarrett whispers into the small space between them before Danny can feel his partner's lips on his own.

At first, Danny doesn't react. He's shocked, breathless, and the adrenaline in his blood urging him on to get closer.

The crowd is moving again and Danny ends with his back against a wall, Steve pressed into him.

McGarrett doesn't let go. It's not a kiss, not really, not yet. It's only Steve doing the first thing he could come up with: covering Danny with his body, hoping the two apes will look somewhere else when they find two men kissing.

And Danny and Steve are going to have a conversation about that. There will be words, long and thought out arguments, why Steve McGarrett is no longer allowed to rescue Danny, because kissing as a distraction? That's just not cool.

Later. Danny will talk to him later, because now his brain short-circuits and he pulls Steve in, buries his hands in his partner's vest and opens his mouth against Steve's lips.

A groan shudders through Steve's body and Danny licks it off his partner's lips, already addicted to the taste. He moans greedily when their tongues meet, and he gasps, as Steve presses even closer, pushing Danny up against the wall, their bodies meeting in just the perfect way.

Danny's head falls back, hits the wall, and he moans, loud and open and out of mind, his eyes closed and Steve attacking his neck.

"Guys?" A distant voice tickles Danny's ear.

Kono pauses. "... Steve? Danny?"


End file.
